The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to battery charging systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for hybrid electric aircraft battery charging.
Hybrid electric aircraft use electricity to provide a portion of the power needed for propulsion by converting electricity into a propulsive force. Battery storage capacity on an aircraft can be limited due to weight and size restrictions. The process of recharging batteries used by a hybrid electric aircraft can be time consuming, particularly for high-energy density batteries.